


Not Another Disney Movie

by Goofychik



Category: Righteous Bloodline, Supernatural
Genre: Druidism, F/M, Gen, Hoodoo, Latin, Psychic Abilities, Telepath, Voodoo, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, gaelic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofychik/pseuds/Goofychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Soul Sisters Roxi and Stella, Aunt Jayna with the Winchester brothers, & Castiel. Aunt Jayna has gone and gotten bitten by a rodent of ill repute, and Stella decides to call in the Winchesters to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea with the White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Roxi and Stella DeLuci & Jayna are characters from a new up and coming book series, "Righteous Bloodline"  
> Roxi is the younger sister, kick ass martial artist.  
> Stella is older, only by a year or two, is an expert marksman, with firearms & archery.  
> Jayna Avalon is their psychic aunt. Telepath.  
> This is an installment of an ongoing series that I write for real life sisters who love SPN.  
> There is light suggestive flirting between multiple characters. Dean/Roxi; Cas/Stella; Sam/Jayna
> 
> ***Chronologically this occurs before "finally"***

"Why all the secrecy, Stella?" Castiel was all business, as usual. It wasn't that he minded being called upon by the young hunter. They had been keeping in touch as it was, texts, emails, snapchats, even facetime now and again. But this time she called on him in time of need, so she claimed. Needed services of an angel of the Lord. And hopefully, the help of the veteran hunting duo that he hung with, The Winchester Brothers.

Stella and Roxi had been hunting on their own now. Or as much as their college schedules allowed. They did both. College students by day , hunters by night , or sometimes vice versa. Their Aunt Jayna helped out as much as she could, even if it was by using her psychic skills to warn them of a pop quiz, or an incoming case.

"I have to get used to you not being a demon anymore." Roxi pouted dramatically at Dean Winchester, "I kinda liked it. It was sexy."

Roxi's flirting didn't make Dean uncomfortable anymore. They had known eachother for years now, had been through some tough cases, and made it through watching each other's backs. She still was underage, and still too young for him to take advantage of her advances, even if she was smokin hot. He took comfort in the idea that if she were just a few years older they would have been steaming up the Impala's windows at any chance they got.

"Hey." Dean smirked, "I'm still hella sexy."

Roxi winced at the nearly middle aged man using the word , "hella" "Don't." she warned, "Don't do that."

"It's Jayna." Stella was answering Castiel's original question. Sam's ears perked up. He knew something was off at this gathering. The usual third component, the girls' aunt Jayna Avalon . "She's hurt. Thought maybe you could use some of your angel mojo."

"Hurt?" Sam nearly pushed Cas, out of the way, "What happened? Where is she? How bad is it?" He had to be pretty bad if they called Castiel to help, "Is she in the hospital?"

"Easy there, tiger. No. Not like that … its something a little more sketchy." Stella pulled her hair off of her face, revealing her eyes were a glaring sky blue today. They almost matched Cas's.

"She had a little incident with a ….." Roxi started to answer and hesitated to gauge the boys' reactions, "a were-rabbit."

"A were-rabbit? She got bit by a were-rabbit?" Dean wanted to laugh. Fucking Jayna Avalon.

"We thought maybe since Castiel is back, full power and all, he could help." Roxi admitted, trying her best to cast a cool coy look to the elder Winchester,

"I can heal her wound. But it will only come back." Castiel growled in his usual deep voice.

"And keep coming back." Sam added, "Where is she?" he stopped just shy of admitting that he wanted to see her.

"She's home. She doesn't know we called you." Stella whispered.

Sam rolled his eyes, and glanced towards the door of the diner, as if Jayna were to walk through the doors, "Yes she does."

If Jayna didn't know in advance, she would have felt the change in the world's vibrations when the Winchesters pulled up to the house. Even if she was injured her Winchester radar would still be spot on. She met him at the top of the stairs, "You didn't have to come." Her face was drained of all color, her eyes sallow and dull. Her right forearm was wrapped in gauze and first aid tape. Blood oozed crimson on the surface of the wrapping.

"You're bleeding." he whispered stepping towards her.

"It doesn't stop. It …" her voice wavered, and she fell dramatically into Sam's arms. Sam swooped her off of her feet and carried her to her bedroom.

When she woke up, Team Free Will loomed over her. Castiel had laid hands on her wound, and healed what he could. What remained was an itchy red splotch that reached from her wrist to her elbow. "It will come back." Castiel warned. She nodded.

"We've been trying to keep it at bay with herbs and tinctures, but sometimes it gets away from us. " Stella added.

"When did this happen?" Sam asked, anger rising in his voice.

"A few weeks ago." Roxi chimed in.

"A few weeks, and you didn't think to call sooner?" Sam accused. Dean put his hand on his shoulder soothingly. Sam bit back any further words.

"I didn't want them to call you at all." Jayna said stubbornly.

Sam pursed his lips, creasing his forehead deeply. He didn't like the sound of that in the least. He took Jayna's hand in his. Thanks to Castiel's touch, the color had returned to her cheeks, and the light had returned to her eyes. He dragged his fingertip across her skin, circling the reddened mark with his gentle touch.

"We have to find the host. The one who bit her." Stella announced, "Kill it and the the wound will finally heal."

"Otherwise …" Roxi did not want to put the 'otherwise' into words. Otherwise the infection would spread, and no matter how many times Castiel could heal it, it would just keep coming back. And it wasn't like they could just tie the angel to Jayna's bedside for all eternity.

"It's a rabbit. Not like that should be hard to kill." Dean scoffed.

"kill, no. find - well that's a little bit harder isn't it?" Roxi sniped at him.


	2. You can't kill it

"You will have to kill it while it is in its Were-rabbit state." Jayna had warned.

"It's much easier to kill were- whatevers while they are in their human state." Dean retorted, "Minus the whole super human strength and all that. "

"No." Jayna shook her head, "You will not be able to kill it in its human state."

Those words repeated in his head as Sam stared down the 8 year old child, with large brown eyes, and ringlets of curls framing her face. She looked up at him, her eyes pooled with innocence. Again the worded repeated it his head, "You will not be able to kill it in its human state." This is what she meant.

A child. A beautiful innocent child. "You're a stranger." she said, her voice harmonic and angelic at the same time, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Dean stepped forward, "Well, you aren't supposed to go around biting people either."

The look on the child's face was one of confusion and disbelief. It was possible that she didn't know she had bit anyone, if she was in her were-rabbit state. And it was possible that she didn't realize she was a were-rabbit. They had come across that scenario many times. The human not knowing that they were a creature, that turned at night or whatever. Hell, Sam slept with Were-Madison before realizing she was a werewolf. It was hell putting her down. And Jayna knew that. And Jayna knew that Sam nor Dean could look at this sweet cherub face and put her down. They were cold hunters. But not that cold.

"Fu ..dge." Dean muttered under his breath, correcting his swear word because of the presence of the child.

Sam called his brother over, leaving the girl to go back to reading her book, by herself, "We have to wait until she changes."

"Right. So what do we know about were-rabbits?" Dean asked. His question was met with a dubious shrug from Sam. They circled around the shelves of books, Dean shoving his hands in his pockets as if trying to get as far from the dusty jackets.

Sam dragged his finger across the bindings of a row of science volumes. "I could check into the lore. But everything we have is on were-wolves. And even that has changed throughout the years, they don't depend on the phases of the moon anymore, unless they are an alpha - and we know there is a scarce number of them around."

"We know that the bite didn't change Jayna." Dean added. Sam nodded. The girls had already done their research for them. They knew that they needed to kill the host.

"Probably not strong enough. She said it was literally a rabbit."

Dean sneered, "Yeah, a rabbit with fangs and pointy ass claws. That sounds like a normal rabbit to you? Damn her. She should know better."

Sam huffed slightly, trying to control a small smirk. Jayna probably was intrigued by the animal. Start to examine it, she might even have thought 'this would be a cool pet.' Until she got bit. Out of surprise, and pain, she dropped the animal, and it ran away.

The girls had been able to track down a list of possible hosts; the Winchesters narrowing it down to this one child creature. Finding the girl reading by herself at the local library could have been a stroke of luck, if they hadn't fallen upon a conversation thread on facebook that intimated that it was her weekly routine. "People really should watch what they post on social media. I mean, …." Dean was going to say something about pedofiles or stalkers getting their hands on the information for evil ends, but then he realized that they themselves were hunting the girl down, with not exactly an innocent motive.

"Dean. What are we going to do? She's a kid. Are we going to kill a kid?" Sam was so conflicted his forehead was lined deeper than normal, tight deep creases. Dean couldn't answer.

"If we wait until she turns…"

"she is still a kid. We still are killing a kid."

"A monster." Dean corrected, "She is still a monster." his words were laced with doubt. Sam shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eye on purpose, as if he was shielding himself from the idea. "There is no cure for lycanthropes. Wolf, rabbit, elephant. It doesn't matter, there is only one way to deal with them. But even if there were, killing the host is the only way to make Cas's cure for Jayna to stick."

"So even if we let the monster live, then we sacrifice Jayna."

Dean took a lecturing tone, "Jayna or a monster. It's not supposed to be a hard choice, Sammy. Saving PEOPLE. Hunting THINGS. not Saving things, and sacrificing people. It's just not our way."

"Its not as clear cut anymore, Dean, you know that - things have changed. Lycanthorpes can survive and live non dangerous lives. Garth and his family; Kate." Sam referenced their own hunter friend Garth, and werewolf Kate that they have fallen into twice so far.

"Jayna wouldn't have called us in if she didn't intend on us taking care of the situation." Dean started, but Sam interrupted him to remind him, "SHE didn't call us in. Stella did. Jayna …"

Dean caught on quickly, "Crap, she didn't call us on purpose. She was going to let the girl go."

Sam pulled his hand through his hair, not responding, Dean shook his head, "Son of a bitch, she was just going to live with it, then."

Sam took one last look at the child before walking towards the door. Dean sauntered after him, when they got to the Impala, he asked, "Are we really doing this? We're just going to let the rabbit live? and Jayna …"

Sam opened the car door, exchanging a glance towards his brother, across the roof of the vehicle, "Dean, It's Jayna's decision." He thought about Stella's phone call to Cas. The girl reaching out for help to save her loved one. The loved one who may not want to be saved. Not just any loved one, Jayna Avalon. "We have to respect her decision."

Dean started Baby, mumbling unsure under his breath, "yeah - we aren't very good at that. "


	3. You mad, Auntie?

"Jayna is pissed at us." Stella announced, pouring hot water into the cup in front of Castiel and then her own.

Roxi stood leaning against the counter, digging a spoon into a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "You. She's mad at you."

Cas sniffed at his tea, and decided to add a teaspoon of honey, "You were just trying to help."

"I just hated to see her in pain. We would get it to clear up with some herbs and some mild spellwork. But it would just last for a few days, and then her arm would erupt again. Split open like a it was a brand new wound. Nothing that we were doing seemed to be helping." Stella stared into her cup as if it held answers for her. If she thought about it deeper she might well up, and she didn't want to cry. She sipped her tea to force down the lump in her throat. She hadn't seen Jayna so angry before. At least not at her. In fact never at her.

"I am not some damsel in distress!" she had said, "I don't need the Winchesters to solve my problems, or save me. You should know better than that." Her tone was low and calm, but stung Stella just the same.

Stella stood up to her aunt, of course, "I was only trying to help. I called Cas, I didn't call Sam and Dean."

"But you know well enough, its a package deal. Castiel, Dean and Sam. A call to the angel might as well be a call to the brothers."

"That's not true, I talk to Cas all the time, and it has nothing to do with the Winchesters. Its not my fault that Sam has some sort of hero complex that he has to be your knight in shining armor." She had said it with more venom that she had meant, and she regretted it immediately, especially since it wasn't entirely true, "I didn't even tell Cas everything until he got here, anyway."

"So what? You beckoned the Angel to your side for a mysterious call to arms? And he just came- just like that?"

Stella tried to calm her own reaction level, "Yes, Jayna. Just like that. Don't say it like it's a bad thing. He cares about me, he cares about us. And the Winchesters too. It is not such a crime that they care, is it?"

Jayna had sighed. No that part wasn't anyone's fault, she couldn't blame Stella for that. Nor for wanting to help. She had apologized, but still Stella wasn't sure if her anger was quelled.

"We do care." Castiel agreed once he heard the rest of the story, "perhaps I should have not mentioned it to Sam and Dean, and came by myself, that would have saved some conflict."

Stella smiled, placing her hand on his for a moment, "It's not like you knew,either."

Roxi huffed, "I think she's being extra sensitive."

"Maybe." Stella considered this, "We don't know what kind of reaction is going in inside of her, with the whole were-rabbit infection and all."

Her hand was still on Castiel's, caressing the flesh between his thumb and fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle gently, "She will be fine. She is a strong woman. If there is something else going on, she will tell you in her own time."

Jayna was sitting solemnly in her sunroom, legs tucked under her skirt, a cup of tea within reach, and a voluminous book open on her lap. She wasn't, however, reading. She was gazing out of the window at the reddening trees that lined her street. "I love fall" she said out loud, to no one in particular, but it was Sam Winchester who had walked into the room.

"We need to talk Jayna."

She huffed a slight chuckle, and sipped her tea, still not looking at the Winchester. She considered her words for a moment, while Sam sat next to her. He reached out and touched her knee. "How's the arm?"

"Fine. Cas gave me a little booster shot of angel healing this morning." She presented her arm to Sam, there was a hint of reddness on the surface of her skin, but it was barely noticeable.

"I know why you didn't call." he declared nonplussed.

"oh, you've met little Aubrey." a look of realization upon her face,she still not making eye contact with Sam, her eyes on her own arm, examining the area that was erupted and bleeding so badly yesterday. The miracle of the angels touch, she thought.

"Yes." Sam answered. He leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Jayna …."

"Sam." She cleared her throat, and finally looked up at the hunter "I didn't call because I didn't need help. I don't always need help. I have existed for over 30 years without the Winchesters, I am sure that I can exist for 30 more. At least."

He raised his eyebrows, and then cinched them together, creasing his forehead deeply, he didn't quite expect her to be so defensive. She stood, smoothing her skirt down before she walked away from him. "You're mad..." he deduced

She sighed again, "I'm not mad." What could she say, I don't need you? I don't want you here? She would never.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder in an soothing attempt, "Look, I get it, you didn't ask for our help… but we are here now, and the more heads we can put together, maybe we can find a way out of this."

"Sam." Jayna sighed, pulling her hair off her face, closing her eyes as if she were trying to control herself, her anger, "Do you know how long a rabbit lives?"

Sam's lips tightened into a grim line, Jayna continued, "A wild rabbit lives 1-2 years, a domesticated rabbit could live up to 9 years, on average. Sometimes more, sometimes less Sam said nothing. Jayna continued, "Aubrey is 8. 8 years old, Sam. I am not sacrificing myself for the life of a were-creature. I'm just biding my time."

"You don't know if she will have the life span of a rabbit, or a human. You don't know which it will be, there is no way for you to know that. Not to mention were-wolves do not maintain the lifespan of a wolf or a human. They are neither. They are some other thing all together. We have no lore to fall back on for were-rabbits. We don't just don't know."

Jayna smiled sweetly, she raised her hand to Sam Winchester's cheek cupping his stern strong, stubbly jaw, he couldn't help but to lean into her caress, "I know Sam." she declared. " I. know."


	4. Hierophant

Remember there was that claymation movie about a were-rabbit?" Dean said, his mouth full of burger and fries.

Sam drizzled the dressing on his grilled salmon salad. "No. Sounds aweful."

"Wallace and Gromit, the curse of the were-rabbit." Cas announced, displaying his knowledge of pop culture, hiding somewhat behind a newspaper.

"Don't tell me you saw it?" Sam asked ,dismayed that the angel had wasted his time on an animated flick.

"Hey, it got like a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes. Don't Judge." Dean pointed a fry at his brother. Sam shook his head and returned back to his salad.

Dean sucked on his beer for a moment, "I can't believe Roxi is going to be 21 soon." his words were to no one in particular.

"yeah?" Sam asked, but he was asking so much more. What does that mean, Dean? You gonna finally 'hit that'? and "you are an idiot"

"Just saying." he melted under his brother and the angel's stare, "I …. I don't know what I am saying."

Sam laughed. It felt good to laugh, especially at his brother's expense.

"hmmmm," Cas said slowly, "There seems to have been an animal attack in outskirts of town last night." Dean and Sam cast a glance over to the angel in unison, "but in a very suburban neighborhood. That does not sound like normal animal behavior."

"Are you thinking were-rabbit?" Dean asked, smiling somewhat proudly at his angel.

"From what you have described, and from Jayna's injury, I surmise that a Were-rabbit isn't strong enough to kill a full grown man, at the age of 25." Cas folded the paper in half and offered it to Dean.

"Maybe we should check out the morgue, see if this guy's heart is missing." Sam suggested.

"It does not say that in the article." Cas retorted. .

Dean explained, "They leave those details out of the reporting, sunshine. Don't want to freak the public out."

"Maybe we should call Jayna." Sam took out his phone.

"Why? So she can tell us not to hunt the thing?" Dean leered, "No, put your phone away."

*****

"They are missing the point." Jayna said plainly, dealing her tarot cards out, one by one, in a light arch. All major arcana. Stop messing with me. she muttered under her breath and laid out a layer directly over the first series. Again, major arcana.

Stella looked over her shoulder, "They are … in order. Did you shuffle them?"

Jayna huffed, "these cards have been shuffled more times than I can count, most of which occurred before I could count." they were her grandmother's divination cards. And her mother, and grandmother before that. "I just don't have very much luck doing a reading for myself."

Roxi shrugged, "then read me, or Stella, or the were-rabbit Aubrey." she flipped her knife across the back of her hand, into her palm over and over again, repetitive and focused, and never missing.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that." Jayna hissed sarcastically, "The problem is I am too involved now. It is all relative, now." she sighed, and pulled the Knight of Hearts. "And the Winchesters are here." and the Knight of Swords. "and let's see …." the next card flipped was the hierophant, "and the Angel of the Lord.." she scooped up her cards, and wrapped them back in the silken cloth she kept them in.

"Cas isn't the Hierophant." Stella started almost offended.

"right, "Roxi rolled her eyes, "He's more like the Magician." She said it, her voice soaked in mocked awe.

"He's the Hermit." Stella corrected her sister." He's …" she was about to state all she knew about the tarot card the hermit, but her words faded away to Jayna tearing the Hierophant from her pouch.

"You are right. He isn't the Hierophant." She lied the card in front of her, and tapped the card with her short chipped fingernail. It was very much the image of a priest of some sort, looking like he was overseeing his flock, with a sense of cosmic vision in his grasp. "I'm the hierophant." she whispered more to herself.

"Isn't it something about following the rules, or organized religion or something?" Roxi still focused on flipping her knife, and didn't look up.

"No, actually more literally. Hierophant. Spiritual leader. An advocate. Me." Jayna said more strongly this time, her voice strengthening as she thought it through and corrected, "or someone like me. A mentor, someone giving advice." the card blinked at her in her mind's eye as she considered this.

Roxi sat up,suddenly interested, "Giving advice to who?"

Jayna slid the card in the pocket of her long grey cardigan, "Not sure, but I have a good idea of who the Hierophant is."

Stella had her keys in her hand already, and Roxi had her leather jacket in hand, "You lead, I'll drive. Explain on the way."


	5. hoodoo voodoo

It was dark. There were crimson velvet curtains on the windows that kept any light out. "Well, this is creepy." Roxi announced, taking out her small flashlight to illuminate their way, Jayna halted her with a hand on her arm, "Your eyes need to adjust."

Stella paroled the walls, examining for anything out of the ordinarily, something that might surprise them by jumping out from the shadows. They were alone. "It's kind of odd…." Jayna silenced her with a quick motion to her lips. It wasn't odd at all, either whoever this was expected them, or didn't care if they trolled around their shop. The focus point, every thing in the shop seemed to point to an altar on a long wall. To a layman, you might even think it was a makeshift bar. The table was lined from end to end with bottles of varied alcohol, wines and spirits. Some bottles weren't even labeled but rather were handpainted as if gifted from a homegrown brewery or basement winery. In front of that was an ornate display of fruit. Bananas, grapes, apples, pineapples, mangos. All at the perfect level of ripeness.

"Is this real?" Roxi asked picking up an apple, bringing it to her nose to check if it was plastic or not.

"Please do not touch the altar." a voice echoed from behind one of the crimson curtains. With a long bejeweled finger, the curtain was pulled aside, and a raven haired woman stepped forward into their line of sight. One of the areas that they assumed were more windows, was actually a doorway to another room. When she pulled the curtain aside, a small glimmer of light lingered in the room. Her skin was nearly as dark as the room itself, and it was hard to watch her gliding into their space. Stella's had reflexively checked on her firearm at the small of her back. Roxi cracked her neck left and right, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. "Fear not young ladies, it is you who enter my sanctuary, should it not be I who should be defensive?" Her voice was laced with a New Orleans thick Cajun accent.

Although Jayna nodded respectfully to the woman when she had entered, she turned her attention back to the alter. There were two glass skulls on either end, two large bouquets of tattered dried flowers, and when she stepped closer she say smatterings of offerings under the flickering of the candles - watches, rings, bracelets. Silver and gold. Offerings to whichever spirit or god this gypsy woman was embracing.

"These are offerings to Simbi Makaya." the dark woman announced, swaying her arm towards the alter. "You have come with a problem, yes?"

"Yes. Of course." Stella chimed in, hoping that her high school and college drama experience would help her that moment, "A friend of ours said that you could help. Perhaps your gracious god would …"

Jayna interrupted her for a moment, "Simbi. Simbi Makaya is not a god."

The woman almost giggled, "Of course not. Bondye, our god, is unreachable to mortals. We pray to the loa. The loa help us, if they see fit. " Stella squinted at her. Jayna tried to hide her smile. The "squint", the narrowing of her eyes, was something she picked up with her time with Castiel. It was a classic Castiel look when something didn't make much sense or perplexed him.

Jayna nodded her head instead took lead of the conversation, "This Simbi Makaya can help us?"

"If Simbi Makaya wants, he can help anyone. He is the great sorcerer." she answered. Jayna liked the way she walked across the room, it was more of a glide, as if her feet never touched the ground. Her layered skirt hems dusted the flat wood surface, making her feet nonexistent. "What is it that you need?"

Roxi and Stella looked to their aunt. They hadn't covered that part in the plan. What was it they needed?

"What kind of things would Makaya help with?"

"With the right sacrifice, Simbi Makaya makes his own decisions about who he might help or why." She leaned over and lit another candle. A thin tapered blue candle. "Please come in my parlor, we can discuss."

Roxi and Stella were itching to get past that curtain, and see what she was hiding. They made steps towards the doorway itself. The change in the lighting had made it easier for Jayna to make sense of her surroundings, and there was a shape painted on the floor. eyeing her nieces, as she and this woman walked towards the curtain door, she encouraged them to see the figure themselves. It looked similar to a big X - with scrolls and feathers at each aspect, topped with six pointed stars. Although they could tell this was supposed to be poignant, it meant nothing to Roxi and Stella.

"Girls. Can you give me time alone with Miss …" Jayna started.

"Madame Olla Mae." she announced, bowing slightly as if presenting herself.

"A moment with Madame Olla Mae." Jayna corrected. Stella and Roxi both stood up straight, to their fullest heights, their shoulders squared and strong. They disagreed. "My problem is personal. You girls should not get involved, and if I need to sacrifice to (she cleared her throat) Simbi Makaya - then I do not want you involved." The girls nodded, but they knew they would be standing sentinel outside the doorway, armed and waiting for any sign from Jayna.

The curtain closed with an almost silent swish. Madame Olla Mae was spouting something about loa and spirits when Jayna flicked her wrist at her defiantly, uttering the Gaelic words, "ar ais". Power rushed forth from the psychic's palm hitting Madame Olla across her breast bone, and assaulting her solar plexus, pushing the air from her lungs. The cleric fell backwards to the wall.

"Stop. Olla. You are a charlatan. This is all a fabrication. I've seen you around. You've been in the bookshop. Psychic fairs. You are not the real deal." She used her name as if it itself were an insult. Olla tried to catch her breath. She allowed her shoulders to slump against the wall. "Not to mention, You have an alter to a Haitian Vodu god, and your knowledge is pretty spot on - however, your accent is a dismal attempt at a New Orleanian , and it is atrocious. And cajun and New Orleans Voodoo or Hoodoo is significantly different than Haitian Vodu." Jayna stepped towards Olla. "I however, am not a fake - as you can tell. I am a direct lineage to Morgana LeFay. I am well versed in pagan rituals, and druidism." She pointed at the lamps on the side board buffet, "Luminaria." and the lights flashed on without even a hesitant flicker. Jayna stared at the woman for one elongated moment before speaking again, "And … I'm a telepath - Ashlee. Ashlee Williams. with two e's. born and bred in Bridgeport Connecticut. Now ..." she let her mind wander to the girls who waited outside the door, Stella's hand pulled the curtain open wide. She and her sister flanked the doorway, Stella with her firearm ready in her hand, even if she lounged slightly against the doorjam. Roxi had taken out what Dean liked to call her mini machete. It was just the right size to fit in the custom made interior of pocket of her leather jacket, but it was wide enough to scare even the most virile of opponents.

"What is it that you want then?" Ashlee asked, dropping the New Orleans drawl, her voice coming out a natural mix of suburban softness and urban intonation. Ashlee was college educated, despite being brought up in the roughest of Bridgeport neighborhoods. Her majors however were marketing and psychology.

"What do you know about were-rabbits?" Roxi asked from the doorway, not wanting to pussy-foot around the subject, and wanted to be part of the conversation anyway.

"were …. what?" Ashlee asked, somewhat taken aback by the question.

Jayna snuffed a laugh at her niece's approach. "Tell me about your services for a certain young couple with a child, about 8 years old." Jayna released her hold on Ashlee, so she was able to slide into one of the chairs that lined the large round table at the center of the room.

Ashlee swallowed, took a long breath, even though she tried to disguise her nerves at the situation. "You might have to be a little more specific. A young couple with a child really doesn't give me much to …"

Jayna interrupted her. "No. You knew exactly who I was asking about. I saw their faces in your eyes the second I said it. You tried to cover it up, but I'm better than that, my dear." she winked slyly.

"The one with the sick child, yes?" she said almost slipping into her cajun drawl for a moment, out of habit. She cleared her throat, "The one with cancer?"

Roxi and Stella exchanged looks, trying their best not to let the cleric see the surprise in their eyes.

Jayna sat across from Ashlee, "yes." she said strongly. She saw the imagine in Ashlee's mind, it was without a doubt Little Aubrey, and her parents. Aubrey was sickly, weak and spiritually drained. As were her parents, but only from watching their only daughter fade away at such a young age.

"They were at their wits end. Doctors told them there was nothing left to do, except make sure she was comfortable. She had already gone through chemo and radiation, and had half of her intestines cut out of her. She was in bad shape. They wanted a voodoo cure. They were willing to sacrifice anything they could. Anything."

"But you don't have any real power." Stella said from her post.

Ashlee cocked her head at the young lady, "I have my ways, little lady. I have ways."

There was a flash of something in Ashlee's mind that waved over Jayna so quickly she almost missed it. Jayna tried to grasp out at it, but it was gone. Blackness. All she could read was blackness in that portion of Ashlee's thoughts. If she had ways, they were very intense, powerful sources, because they even left a wall in her mind where their memories would be.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Jayna asked referring back to what Olla/Ashlee had said earlier of Makaya asking for a sacrifice.

Ashlee shrugged, "I do not know. I am only the conduit to their meeting. I arranged it. From there, it was their business."

"What did you get out of it, then?" Jayna asked still trying to bide time and wander around Ashlee's thoughts.

"Don't be naive. Money. They paid me, good old american money." she hissed.

"In addition to whatever your little source asked of them?" Stella tried to clarify.

Sighing, Ashlee added, "He has no use of money, I am sure."

"I want to meet him." Jayna announced suddenly. Roxi and Stella stepped forward, warningly "Jayna!"

"No seriously. I want to meet this powerful force that can help a girl dying from cancer, who has no need for money. He sounds like my kind of guy. SO selfless and generous."

The look on Ashlee's face was worth the wait, she was clearly grey and her eyes were watered, "no. You do not want to simply meet him. He is not selfless nor generous."

"Call him." Jayna said, flicking her wrist at Ashlee once more, her neck forced against the back of the upholstered chair, her airway mysteriously tightened. "SUMMON him." Jayna corrected.

Once again, Roxi glared at her sister, who returned the concerned look. "I do not like the sound of that." she whispered.


	6. Inspration Conspiration

Roxi drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as they sat outside Jayna's house. The Impala was in the driveway, behind Jayna's Prius. Her sister was in the backseat, they switched off the driving role on the way back from Olla Mae's/Ashlee's. Stella flipped open her laptop on her knees, she was waiting for them to go inside the house, but that didn't seem to be happening. The Winchesters were in there. Jayna's Wifi reached to the curb, anyway, and she punched in some things into the search bar, "She said that Simbi Makaya worked with the little girl's gros bon ange and ti bon ange. What did that mean?"

Jayna chewed on her lip, staring at her own front door, "Big good angel and little good angel"

"Angel? Angels? Please don't tell me we dealing with Angels." Roxi asked suddenly feeling the blood leave her cheeks. She did not in any way want to tango with Castiel's brothers and sisters, and she knew Stella certainly wouldn't do it without consulting him.

Stella scrolled through the website that had popped up, "no, bon ange - It's more like a body force. LIke a soul duality, Haitian Hoodu believe that each person has a force, the big angel, that is in control of the body, all the functions, breathing, blood, that kind of thing. And the little angel is in charge ot the spirit, the decisions, the sentimental stuff."

"So.." Jayna literally threw her shoulders back causing her neck and shoulder blades to crack slightly, "The parents and this little girl, go to Olla Mae - Aubrey's sick, she'd dying, cancer is killing her body."

"And her body is ruled by the Big Angel." Roxi chimed in.

"So they negotiate with Simbi Makaya to manipulate her gros bon ange - " Jayna continues without missing a beat.

"By sacrificing her ti bon ange?" Stella tapped in a slow rhythm on her laptop as she considered her own words.

"BUT." Jayna said, "Simbi Makaya is the sorcerer, he would have no interest in soul collection." her voice cracked in her throat as she realized the words, "soul..collection.. Stella... "

"Got it." Stella typed in Simbi Makaya into her search bar, "Look at this." she swung her laptop around to show her sister and her aunt the screen, "This is Makaya's sigil. This is not the sigil that was on the floor, it's very similar but not …" she reached over and scrolled the mouse, "But this one.."

"That's it for sure." Roxi agreed, pointing at the screen. Jayna clicked on it. "Loa Papa Legba - the guardian of the crossroads."

They were silent for a few moments as the trio considered their discovery. They all stared at Jayna's house as if the Winchesters were about to burst out catching them in the crime of sleuthing. It was a little ridiculous. It wasn't that Jayna was all of a sudden anti-Winchester. While Sam and Dean were chasing down the were-rabbit and now a possible were-something else, she just felt that she needed to take care of the bigger picture. Something was turning things into creatures in exchange for a sacrifice. Possibly a soul sacrifice.

Finally, "Can you get Ruby's knife from Sam?" Roxi asked innocently enough.

"Probably." Jayna nodded.

"Cas will let me borrow the Angel blade." Stella shrugged, Angel blade, ruby's knife, That should do it.

"So we are thinking it's a demon?" Roxi asked. Her sister was wondering the same thing.

"I'm not sure." Jayna admitted softly, humbly.

"maybe we should talk to the guys, see what they think?" Roxi regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth by the leer that Stella gave her.

"No, she's right. We should." Jayna sighed. "But … I'm not sure I'm going to do that."

Stella chuckled outloud at her aunt, while Roxi remained confused, "If they can help …"

"Of course they can help. But we don't NEED their help." Stella said reinforcing her aunt's plan.

"We've never fought Demons before." Roxi stated, cracking her knuckles in a quick motion. It wasn't said with any reservation, but rather matter-of-factly.

"Nope, but we've read all about it in Carver Edlund's books, right?" Stella answered trying to be supportive and positive.

"I certainly have met a few." Jayna raised her eyebrows. But that was some time ago. True she had never fought one before. In fact the majority of her interactions weren't so bad with the demon types. Her first was the owner of that very knife she would be stealing/borrowing from Sam, Ruby. After that it was a bit of a blur. And of course there was Demon!Dean. And that swarthy one with the english accent that bought her a cup of tea. He was charming as hell until he started asking about locating the Winchesters, and she realized he was not interested in her vintage cameo pendant or the book she was reading. His eyes had a reddish hue, she remembered. "If we have the Angel blade and Ruby's knife, it will be just like killing anything else."

Roxi glared at her, "Except it's a Demon. Like super powerful. No conscience, no soul, just pure evil."

"Roxi's right. The guys could help." Stella admitted. There was movement in Jayna's house. Sam had walked by the front window and had caught sight of the DeLuci's car. Dean joined him as they looked out at the car, wondering what the girls were doing out there so long, just hanging out by the curb.

Jayna opened her car door; they couldn't hide out any longer. It didn't take her psychic abilities to know there was no stopping Stella from confiding with Cas. And Dean would harass Roxi until she broke, if she didn't spill their plan out of pure excitement. And she would have to face Sam Winchester, his crinkled forehead, and those pouty hazel eyes, looking at her with concern and worry; Melting her heart. And she just might have to kiss him.  



	7. Weapons, Weapons, Whose got the Weapons?

"Of course we are coming with you. That's not even a question." Dean said, in his usual no nonsense way.

"It would be a good idea to have back-up. Back-Up is key." Castiel said, it sounded like he was quoting a cop show he had netflixed; they all looked at him strangely. He shrugged.

Roxi and Stella had updated the Winchesters; who themselves had an eventful day, pretending to be FBI agents at the city morgue. They were satisfied with the victim being a were-something attack.

Dean grimaced, "Normally, we would automatically assume were-wolf. but now that there's a were-rabbit in town, that kind of mixes things up. We could be dealing with any sort of were-animal mix."

"The wounds were consistent in size and ferocity as something at least the size of a were-wolf, or even larger." Sam agreed, but he was surprised by the fact that Jayna had exited the room mid conversation. He watched after her distractedly.

"Clearly not the rabbit." Dean chuckled to himself. Hunter humor, he thought when no one else laughed with him. He made his way to Roxi's side, - "Look. We've been through this. You know the drill. Salt. Holy water. "

Sam interrupted, "We could create hex bags …." Dean leered at him as if he were saying something wrong. "The right hex bag could make them invisible to a demon's extra perceptive powers."

"Right, hex bags." Dean wanted to keep that trick in their back pocket (so to speak) so that the Winchesters could shadow the girls. Dean continued, "If we can set up a devil's trap, even better." He turned his full attention to Roxi, as if she were his disciple, he instructed, "You can wield the angel blade just like the machete or a katana." He raised his hands in a sweeping motion, and then he mimed attacking forward, "But with a demon, a good straight jab - mid chest is usually best." he thought for a moment, his hand rubbing the stubbled side of his face, "Or the back, even. That works too."

Roxi tried not to roll her eyes, her natural spunk and sarcasm wanting to edge its way out, even though she was grateful for Dean's tutelage. "I know what to do Dean."

"Excuse me?" Stella stepped up, "Who says she gets the blade?" She slid her hand into Cas's, trying not to be as in-your-face about it, but still obvious enough.

Dean raised his eyebrows with a startled perplexed look and glanced from sister to sister, and then to Cas. Who shrugged again. He was not much help in this situation and Dean sighed. Stella had a point. Roxi was clearly better at hand to hand combat. Stella was the marksman. But Stella had proven herself quite talented with a baseball bat when they fought the walkers in Purgatory; and she was Cas's girl, so to speak. Just when he was about to defer to his brother, he realized Sam had slipped out of the room. "Son ova …."

"Hey."

He had knocked slightly on the open door to her bedroom, but stepped over the threshold anyway. Sitting on her bed, Jayna was removing her long grey beige boots; . Leaning over at the waist, she unzipped each one with a slow languid motion. Sam's eyes subconsciously dropped to the cream lace of the tank top she had on under the tiered blouse that matched those boots perfectly, to the very shade. She smoothed her skinny jeans, somewhat wrinkled from being tucked in the boots, looking up at him, her eyes so big and brown, "hey." she said back.

"Um … are we okay?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets in the usual sheepish Sam way.

Jayna crossed her room, peeling the flowing blouse from her shoulders. The tank top underneath stuck to her like a second skin. Sam rolled his shoulders as he tried not to watch her as she reached for something from her closet. She pulled on a tan and blue plaid flannel, it wasn't until she reached the third button did she finally answer, "Of course., we are always okay."

"Jayna…." Sam started. He sat on her bed, in the same spot where she had just sat. He let his fingers run across the bed covers. They were soft and comforting under his fingertips. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. His mind was open to her. She could read it easily, as usual. But this time, it was as if his thoughts begged her to read them, "I don't know what to say, or how to say it. Read my mind. Know what I am thinking so I don't have to find the words."

"oh Sammy…" she whispered, dropping her hands almost in resignation. How could she explain to him that they needed to do this. She needed to do this. "Alot has changed since the last time we saw eachother." she started. He glanced up at her, slightly surprised, "I've changed." Sam hung his head, defeated, dejectedly, "No, Sam - not like that," she sighed, "Since learning that I am … related (she said the word haltingly) to Morgan LaFey; I've been studying alot. Training. Its … been good." He was able to look back up at her, to really hear what she was saying, "I am stronger. In so many ways." Jayna put her hands to Sam's own collar, feeling the flannel beneath her touch, "Some of which, I am not sure you will like." her eyes fluttered minutely as she said the words.

"Witchcraft?" he asked his forehead creasing deeply, in that classic, classic Sam Winchester way. Jayna nodded. Reflexively, as if moving out of habit, his hands unclasped and fell to her hips. She pushed her lips to his forehead in a simple, affectionate gesture. He thought for a silent moment. Cocking his head towards her, he finally voiced his thoughts, "You think that matters to me? You think that I …. "

"You're a hunter Sammy. You hunt witches."

He shook his head, "No. We don't hunt witches. We hunt things, creatures, monsters. Sometimes witches … well … ok, sometimes witches. But you … you're different. You're good." as he said the word, he held her hips tighter. He could never imagine Jayna with the likes of Rowena. "Plus, I mean, we use spells and talismans all the time. It's kind of a fine line that hunters walk."

Jayna smirked, pulling her fingers through the length of hair at Sam's temple, he leaned into her touch. The hunter was talking in circles, rationalizing. Jayna decided to say no more. Her hands on either side of his face, forcing his eyes back to hers. He felt it then. The simmering power just beneath her skin, and burrowing deeper into her core. It called out to him, almost captivating him, but with a simple soothing vibration. Like being wrapped in a swaddle of her inner strength. She wanted to say the words, to ask, "Do you feel it Sammy?" But she knew he did.

He kissed her then. It surprised her. A smash of his lips against hers, his hands forcing her to him, enveloping her in a consuming grasp. There was desperation and need in the sensation of his mouth on hers. With a gasp, she needed to pull herself away from him, whispering into his lips, "I have to go Sammy." His eyes closed, he nodded, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing in their shared breath.

Jayna sighed, "I need that knife."


	8. Coram Me

They piled into Jayna's car, the hunters following close behind. Jayna huffed as she looked into her rearview mirror, "That car really in NOT inconspicuous. I mean, doesn't every demon in hell know that Impala? And any other creature or monster for that matter! We might as well drive up with a bullhorn and a sign saying "Here come the Winchesters." She looked to her shotgun for some sort of response. She got none.

Stella stared out her window, fiddling with the creamy rose colored pendent that slung onto her breastbone. The surface of the tumbled stone felt smooth as she rolled it between her fingertips.

Castiel had bought her necklace unsolicited, for no apparently reason when he and the Winchesters were investigating a haunting in an artsy neighborhood in Massachusetts. The real beauty of the gift was that she wasn't even with him at the time. Castiel, angel of the lord, thought of her when he saw the intricate silver scrolls wrapped around the oval gemstone. When he gave her the present, she fell unusually silent, and he wondered if she didn't like it. "Its beautiful." She whispered, "Its rose quartz." She thought the significance of the gemstone was missed with the angel.

"It is the love stone." He had said plainly.

And Stella blushed, agreeing, "yes it is."

"I know you are interested in the metaphysical properties of gemstones, and I thought that….." his words were lost as Stella's mouth pushed onto his. Her kiss was spontaneous and forceful, not giving him a chance to escape if he had meant to. She held onto his shirt collar as she kissed him, pulling him down to her height, (her height on her tip toes anyway, Castiel was almost a foot taller than she). She thought he might pull away, admonish her, and she would scurry, embarrassed. But the angel's lips pushed back against hers, a gentle, subtle pursing of his two lips against hers. The angel had perfect, plump, rounded lips that felt simply like heaven against hers. She tried not to let her brain scream, "this is happening!" And loosened her fierce assault on his mouth. Stella wrapped her fingers around his neck, fisting the stray hairs that curled under at the back of his neck. She nuzzled her lips to his, placing gentle feathery kisses upon his bruised lips, until his mouth opened to hers, and they were bound in a spirited tease of their mouths and tongues. He tasted sweet, like toffee with a tang of salt, and up close he smelled not only of his usual vanilla, cinnamon, honey but also a hint of pheromone musk. She tried not to wonder at the pheromone production in an angel possessed vessel.

That first kiss led to a second and third, until finally getting interrupted by the coarse voice of Dean Winchester announcing his arrival with a shocked, "whoooaaaaaa." He attempted to back step out of the room, but Cas would never allow that, and their make out session was cut short.

Even though she hadn't seen him for months since that moment, the memory of that kiss haunted Stella.

"Ok Stella. You are literally killing me." Jayna reached up and feigned adjusting the rearview mirror again, as if focussing her thoughts on something else would help.

Stella blushed, but then reproached her aunt, "Well, serves you right. Stop reading my mind."

"I can't help it, you are broadcasting them like a freaking beacon." Jayna tried to excuse. She tried her best not to overstep her boundaries with her nieces, and let them keep their thoughts to themselves. But it was true, sometimes thoughts came to her without her even trying. And the image of Stella DeLuci and Castiel, angel of the Lord, snogging, was now burned in her memory for all eternity.

Roxi, however was more task focused, "It will be good to have the guys there. We don't even know for sure if it's a demon."

"My only reservation is that Ashlee will not summon this Mayaya, if the Winchesters are there. Or if it is a demon, that it won't come. Or if it does come, maybe it will be a little more than we bargained for because we are coming with Winchesters blazing. Pun intended." Jayna rattled on.

"You're nervous." Roxi deduced.

"Of course I'm nervous. Its good to be a little nervous. It will keep us on our toes."

Roxi was doing a quick inventory of her pockets for her usual arsenal, asking almost flippantly, "Do you think Olla, Ashlee knows what she's dealing with?"

"No." Jayna answered quickly, "She may very well believe it is SImbi Makaya" She had perused the charlatan's mind pretty easily and hadn't found anything that hinted at any deception. "Whatever it is may be using that guise to get her to bring victims."

"What if it IS Makaya? Or Papa Legba?" Stella suggested, but before anyone could respond, "The WInchesters have met up with Gods, Demi-Gods, Pagan Gods… so who's to say that this thing really isn't what it claims it is?"

"That is always a possibility, darlin." Jayna smiled proudly. She loved that her neice was thinking out of the box, considering all things possible.

The shop was just as they had left it. Same altar. Same bottles of alcohol, Same fruit, candles, assorted jewelry and do-dads. Some had been added, others taken away. But still very much the same. The room was dark, although candles flickered from towering multi tiered candelabras in two of the corners. But dark enough that the devil's trap that the boys had sketched on the ceiling (using their expert breaking and entering skills) was barely noticeable. Madame Olla Mae or Ashlee, met them silently as she closed the door behind them, and flipped her open sign over to "closed".

"You did not come alone." she hissed. She had noticed the impending black Impala next to Jayna's slight dainty Prius.

"No. The boys, they are a little protective." Jayna attempted to excuse away, offering a small, sheepish smile.

"Simbi Makaya is very powerful. They have a right to fear. We all do. But the fear it is good." they noticed that Ashlee was relying on her Olla Mae persona - using her Cajun accent, wearing her scarves and skirts, layered with bracelets and hair ornaments. Stella and Roxi exchanged glances as if to say, 'who does she think she's kidding?' Of course Jayna heard this thought, and glared at the sisters for their insolence. but Roxi thought, "because a demon wouldn't see through this act - or a Simbi, or whatever …" Jayna hushed her silently.

Olla Mae brought forth a rustic bowl, filled with herbs and oils. "I have prepared the ingredients already." she announced solemnly. Certainly she did not want to give away her tricks of the trade. She placed the bowl at the center of the sigil that the girls noticed on their first visit. "You shall place candles at each top star, they face with respect to each direction." She instructed.

Carefully, Stella and Roxi removed 4 candles one at a time from the candelabras and placed them as instructed on the stars.

Olla looked at each face around her. Her guests had naturally aligned themselves at the points of the sigil. Jayna was directly across from her, the curly haired one to her right, and one with the suspicious but chameleon eyes to her left. "Who is the one who is requesting the help of Simbi Makaya?" Jayna immediately took a step forward, not giving the girls a chance. Olla narrowed her gaze to the psychic, almost as if she doubted her need. But that was none of her concern. They requested her to summon Makaya, and that she would do. Their money was just as green as anyone else's. "I shall say the incantation once. You shall repeat it." Jayna nodded.

"magna maleficus potiter et solvendum eos, coram me "

Latin.


	9. Chapter 9

The crimson curtains that hung on all four walls of the room seemed to ripple; as if a pebble was thrown in the middle of the room, causing vibrations to curl the floor and the walls themselves. Both Stella and Roxi swung their arms outward as if trying to catch themselves from falling, even though their feet were firm on the ground. With a whisper of singe in the air, the offering table began to smolder and hiss as if a small blue flame was ignited on each end. The flame was tiny, but it consumed all it touched, and once meeting in the middle it sizzled out. Jayna had turned her head behind her to watch this, when her attention turned back to the center: Legba was there.

She assumed it was Papa Legba. Olla/Ashlee was slumped in a pile upon her knees. This was must be why she never knew the details of the deals. She was unconscious. Stella and Roxi shook their heads as if trying to clear the cobwebs. He was attempting to do the same with them, but they fought it off; perhaps it was something in their LeFay DNA. Jayna, felt fine.

"Leave them be." She spoke authoritatively.

The man laughed. His smile was enchantingly bright, and his laugh echoing in her ears painfully. She closed her eyes quickly and steadied herself internally once more. He was both attractive, and not, at the same time. His skin was the color of milk chocolate, his eyes a light umber. His hair was long, in tendrils down his back, tied loosely together by one of his own dreads. He held a pointed stick in his mouth – like some men will hold a toothpick or an old habit of an ex-smoker. He wore a beautifully tailored black suit, double breasted with buttons made of pure onyx; and under the palm of his right hand – not really leaning on, but just placed casually under his palm, was what seemed to be a cane of twisted black wood. He tapped the end of his cane on the ground, and the sound was not hollow like wood, but like stone against stone. The tip was solid onyx too. He was old and timeless at the same time. He was quite a sight. Beautiful. Captivating. But somewhat cliché. He very much looked like he should play the part of an evil hoodoo spirit. If he had a top hat perhaps he could play the witch doctor in a live action version of the Disney flick Princess and the Frog. Jayna smiled to herself at this thought, and even gave voice to it, "Well, look at you. You certainly play the part don't you?"

Legba's smile did not fade, he nodded, "I appear as people expect me to appear." His voice was deep and thick. There was a slight accent to it, but Jayna could not place it. It was American. Somewhat southern.

"Who are you?" Stella asked impatiently.

Legba had been facing Jayna, as she was the one who had summoned him. Stella's words brought his face to turn somewhat towards her, the tantalizingly smooth skin that Jayna saw slipped from the skull for Stella's eyes. It hung in tatters from the jaw and eye sockets. Jayna could not see what he projected to her niece, but could hear Stella's breath catch in her throat as her hand remained around the hilt of Ruby's knife.

"Leave. Them. Be. " Jayna repeated, getting the man's attention back to her. He cocked his head as if examining the psychic. "Were the offerings to your pleasure?" she motioned to the table behind her. He pursed his lips, raising his chin as if acknowledging that the table was now gone, as was the contents on it. "the summoning was in latin." She continued. "I was surprised." She expected perhaps Haitian. Or a kind of Creole. The man stared at Jayna as if still register, catalog her.

"I am Papa Legba; guardian of the crossroads." He announced somewhat impatiently. He raised his arms in a sweeping gesture, and the crimson curtains rippled again more fiercely this time, "To dare to summon me, you must have (he hesitated, and leered at Jayna, his eyes blood red around his irises) a good reason."

"Wanted to chat." Jayna said somewhat playfully. Roxi made a choking noise; her hand quivering, wanting to let the angel blade down her sleeve and slice this man's head in half; if only for the fact that …. She couldn't seem to move. And that angered her even more. This realization came to her in a sudden wave. She couldn't move. Her pulse raced, and she almost felt a panic rise in her throat. Her mind screamed out to Jayna, "I can't …" Jayna flicked her wrist quickly, silencing the thought. If I can hear it, he also can – Quiet.

Roxi's eyes spun back to her sister. Stella saw the pleading look in her sister's eyes – those brown eyes, so big, and round and pained with fear. She recognized the panic and the fear in those eyes. It wasn't often that her sister panicked – but if she did… If she were afraid and panicked she would be spurned to motion, she would be defending, attacking, slicing and punching, fighting the way through it. But, yet, her sister only looked at her.

Stella tried to say her sister's name, but Jayna's wrist flick was at her that time. Hush. Oh fuck this, Stella thought, and her hand throbbed around the hilt of her knife, "this mooothheeerrrfuuuucc…. " her thoughts faded as she tried to tighten her gripe on the knife. Her brain commanded her fingers to move, to unsheathe that knife and … but her fingers not only disobeyed her, but outright ignored her. She knew then Roxi's panic. Roxi's fear. She could not move either. They were both frozen, paralyzed.

A new kind of laugh rumbled from the chest of Papa Legba; "Not what you planned, little ones?" he sneered.

"Laugh it up chuckles." Roxi thought, rather loudly. Legba turned his skeletal face to Roxi this time; the visage didn't shock her as much as it did her sister; instead of a gasp, she growled slightly at the Simbi. Jayna rolled her eyes.

"Business." Jayna erupted; attempting to turn the attention back to herself again. She took a careful step towards Legba, stepping over the candle in front of her, aligning her feet between the crossed lines on the floor. The man-made crossroads. "We have business."

Legba's reddened eyes took in the intemperate woman. She strode closer to him without fear. His red eyes reminded her of someone. Oh, yes, that damn demon with the English accent. She filed that in her brain for the moment. She circled around the spirit, he did not turn to watch her. He stood, bored, and impatient. He seemed to be tactile. Real. Not a spirit or a ghost, but corporal. He did not see Jayna's glance up to the Devil's trap, and her measured gaze to each niece. Each girl. Stood outside the trap.


	10. which Disney Flick now?

They were still in the back room, making their way through Madame Olla Mae's parlor, when there was shot. A gun shot. and then another.

Dean jumped back and stared at his brother, who shrugged. Their weapons remained cool and inactive in their hands. They rushed forward towards the room; their heads ducked slightly in case bullets were still flying.

The room was quiet. Eerily quiet. Dark. Dean cursed under his breath, he couldn't see a god-damned thing.

"Luminaria"

The candles came to life around them. The 12 on each candelabra, minus the four that were toppled on the floor beside the Papa Legba sigil. Roxi was propping her aunt up onto her shoulders, "You really should learn a spell that kills, ya know. None of this knock you over, crap." she complained. Jayna smirked, but said nothing. She was drained and tired. And wasn't exactly sure what had happened. The boys hesitantly sheathed their weapons.

Olla Mae was slumped to one side, her life's blood draining out of her from the gaping hole the Angel Blade had left in her chest.

Dean made his way to the middle of the room, picking up the veined walking stick. He examined the surface. It was made of poplar wood, cured and stained ebony, with the black stone on the very tip. The veins made it appear like it was twisted, Dean turned it in his hands, thinking it was a trick on his eyes. The item however gave off a low hum of a vibration. It was clear it was a magical or charmed object. Papa Legba, however, was gone.

"Silver bullet." Stella declared, wiping her hands off on her jeans. "One to the heart, one to the head. I didn't know which would work so I tried both."

"Where's the body?" Sam asked scanning the room.

"Don't know." Stella answered, "Kinda just looked at me all surprised and offended. And was gone."

"Did you kill it?" Dean asked. Stella shrugged.

Jayna spoke up, her voice a little weak, "yes, and no. You can't kill the guardian of the crossroads. Maybe you killed that one, but there will be another, and another to take its place."

"You sound sure." Dean grumbled. Where was this knowledge before?, he wondered bitterly. Jayna simply nodded. Somethings she knew, somethings she didn't. It happened.

Stella slid her trusty gun back in her thigh holster. Dean cracked a smile; "That's sexy as hell. Roxi, you should get one of those."

"Fuck you Winchester." Roxi quipped, not letting her aunt go. and then finally, she called out, "uh, Sam - little help here?"


	11. Silver Bullets

This time Castiel poured the tea. Stella watched him proudly, giving his hand a little squeeze when he walked by. He had healed the clawmarks on her arm, although she hesitated at first. They were pretty bad ass looking, and might even make great story telling scars, but Castiel would hear none of that.

"You did well." he said, "You should be proud of yourself."

Stella smirked at her angel, "All that preparation; all that research, and still all it took was a bullet. or two."

"A silver bullet." Cas corrected her, trying to highlight the fact that she had made the choice of arsenal; choosing to load her weapon with silver bullets.

"I knew there was the possibility that we would meet up with a were-creature." Stella almost shrugged it off, but then she smiled. Yeah, she had done good.

Cas raised her fingers to his lips, and gently kissed each knuckle, his blue eyes holding fast onto hers. "I am glad you are ok."

Cas had attempted to lay hands on Jayna too, but there was nothing that he could find wrong with her. "My circuits just got a little overloaded." she said. She literally felt like she had been through an electrical storm, and her fuses blew out. All she needed was a little tea to reset her breakers. She gave Castiel the recipe for her favorite Cinnamon Nettle Rose Hip tea, which he followed to the letter. She wondered if being prepared by an angel would have an affect the metaphysical benefits of the tea.

Sam had started a fire in the fireplace. Jayna curled up in front of it, her legs tucked under her. She smoothed her cat's black fur as the cat lay purring beside her.

Dean stood, his arms folded by the doorway. She glanced from the brother to Sam. She didn't need her psychic skills to read his body language, "You have to go." Dean's mouth creased into a half smirk.

"We're just going to pay a little visit to Aubrey's parents, that's all." Dean announced. Jayna nodded. Of course.

"Killing that incarnate of Papa Legba might very well have undone the deal. The spell or mutation or whatever that was put in place with their deal may have dissolved when he did." Jayna theorized.

"Maybe." Sam replied, stoking the fire, "But we need to be sure."

"Are you going to kill them?" she asked.

Sam cinched his eyes together, his forehead lined heavily. "Don't know."

Dean did not move, did not unfold his arms, "We will do what we need to do. You know that Jayna."

"I know." she said, not looking up at the older brother.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Roxi said, pulling Dean's arms away from his body, "Don't give me a hard time, Winchester. I'm coming with you." she pulled his arm around her, and leaned into him. He grimaced at her as if she was annoying him, which she knew was just an act. It was easier for him to act like she was annoying him than to admit that he really like the way she felt up against him, her arms around his waist, his hands in her hair…

"Me too." Stella announced. "Might as well finish the job." Her hand was laced with Castiel's. They were both in.

Jayna sighed. "Fine. but stop and get me some ice cream on the way home."


End file.
